


Love Me Tender

by Leopards_Bane



Category: Swamp Thing (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cute, M/M, smarmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-19
Updated: 2001-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham plans a night in for the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to the CKoS on March 19, 2001 as challenge #1.
> 
> series has since been abandoned: "Love Me series" if I ever finish the stupid thing. (Love Me Tender, Love Me True, Love Me Anyway, I Can See Through You) 
> 
> Beta'd by JJ Arrows  
> written for a challenge  
> requirements:  
> Two candles  
> A floppy disk  
> A secret

Graham bustled about like a mother hen, he wanted this night to be perfect, he was going to surprise the Doctor with a special gourmet fare he cooked himself. 

He placed two candles on the small table along with a wine decanter, set in the middle of his living room. 

The dinner was set. 

All too soon; there came a knock at the door. He opened it casually to see Anton Arcane standing there. "Come-come in, Doctor, have a s-seat," said Graham. 

"Nice place you have here," Arcane told Graham offhandedly. 

"Well Sir, um-you did d-design it," responded the somewhat flustered assistant, indicating his rooms at the complex. 

"Hmm . . . Well, well, candle lit dinner for two? Really Graham," Arcane admonished him. "I didn't know you had such a romantic streak about you. Uh-lets get down to business shall we?" asked Arcane as he sat down, and inspected the wine he had poured for himself. 

"I've read that file on the floppy disk, you know the one marked "GD" you so conveniently left down in the Lab. I know what your secret is; your real name, what you did before this, and where you go when I give you the night off. Now what are you going to do about it?" Arcane questioned him. 

"So, you know my secret, well . . ." Graham paused, as he moved closer to Arcane. "How 'bout this?" he asked as he lightly kissed Arcane on the lips. As he pulled back he saw the smug look on the Doctor's face. 

"Not bad, could use a little more enthusiasm though," Arcane replied dryly. Graham closed his eyes as he kissed him again, a little more passionately then before. Arcane moaned triumphantly as Graham's tongue danced upon his lips. He slowly made his way across his jaw to his ear. As he nibbled, Arcane let out a sigh of sly contentment. 

"I have one other secret Sir," Graham said in a hoarse whisper. 

"What could you possibly have left to say?" Arcane asked credulously in his cloudy perception. 

"I'm wearing women's underwear," stated Graham. Arcane's eyes, which had previously been closed, flew open. 

"What?!?" he exclaimed as he looked up in perplexed shock. 


End file.
